Ski Trip
by ElfGrove
Summary: An ongoing story of STARISH's first ski trip together. Fun brotherly fluff and bonding.
1. Chapter 1

Based on a concept discussed with Scarlet on Twitter, I'm starting a series of short fic to tell a longer UtaPri story in increments using a set of 50 fic prompts to theme each installment around. It may be longer or shorter than 50 based on how this goes.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's the last of it."

"Think you packed enough?" Otoya laughed as he dropped onto the edge of Syo's bed, patting the overstuffed duffel bag. "You know we're renting equipment there, right?"

"I know what I'm doing," Syo ruffled Otoya's hair before leaning past to zip close a final side-pocket. "You'll be the one regretting packing stuff once we get there."

"I thought you hadn't been skiing before?"

"That's beside the point! I have more experience travelling than you!"

"I guess," Otoya grinned sheepishly. "When are we supposed to head out?"

"You, Ren, and I leave in an hour, pretty much as soon as Haruka gets back from the studio. Tomo, Tokiya, Masa, and Natsuki will follow later tonight. They've all got gigs this afternoon."

"Feels like forever since the whole gang had time off together."

"No kidding. I'm glad everyone managed to schedule a whole week. No media, no Saotome, no senpais, no weirdo princes — just us. It's gonna be great."

"Just warm nights by the fire watching the snow drift down with My Lady," A sensuous drifted from the open doorway.

Otoya's face went bright red as he looked at Ren, too flabbergasted to respond. Syo rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at the elder boy, "Don't get any funny ideas Ren, we're ALL going to be there."

Ren exhaled sharply as the projectile caught him in the gut, but chuckled as he responded, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you out, Midget."

"Don't call me—"

This time the projectile came from Otoya, two of Natsuki's plushes went flying into the faces of both the elders. They caught the offending toys and exchanged a conspiratorial look before converging on the red head.

—-

Haruka found the trio wrestling and tickling like rambunctious children, pillows thrown haphazardly around the room and Syo's bed half-unmade from the fight that had started there.

"Excuse me?"

They all froze in place, Otoya on the ground holding a pillow up defensively as Ren straddled him a pillow raised over his head ready to continue the attack. Syo was poised on the couch, one foot in the seat and one on the arm rest, a pillow in each hand about to rejoin the fray. All three boys managed to look embarrassed.

"I thought we had a train to catch?"

"We do My Lady," Ren coughed as he stood up, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix his appearance.

Syo dropped the pillows on the couch, and scooped up a couple of others off the floor tossing them onto his bed. "We'll be ready to go in half a minute. Are you ready?"

Haruka held up a flower-print travel bag as evidence smiling widely, "I can hardly wait!"

Otoya's smile matched Haruka's and he helped Syo gather the thrown pillows while Ren took Haruka's bag from her and shouldered it alongside his own, which had been dropped just inside the door of the apartment.

"Is Natsuki going to be mad about the mess?"

"As long as it's all contained on my bed, it's no big deal." Syo grabbed his own bag and tossed Otoya a hat from the rack next to the bed. "Your hair's a mess, borrow this."

"Thanks Syo," Otoya pulled the hat down over his ears, shouldered his own duffel bag, and then looked to Haruka expectantly. "I think we're ready."

"Let's go!" Haruka beamed happily.

* * *

**Prompt:** #039. Let's Go


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is snowball fights and bonding, I apologize for nothing. I'll start using the other members of STARISH next chapter.

* * *

Laughter rang through the crystal clear air made sharp by the cold.

"Wow, it's colder than I thought!" Haruka twirled around to face them, smile bright and eyes seeming to sparkle in the early afternoon light.

"I can always warm you up, Little Lamb." Ren started, raising one eyebrow suggestively. "In fac—"

He was cut off as a soft-packed snowball caught him fully in the face. Haruka giggled, covering her mouth with a now damply-gloved hand.

"Now, My Lady, that wasn't very sportsmanlike," Ren smirked devilishly and crouched down to the snow, letting his bag slip off his shoulder as he reached to form a snowball of his own. His eye tracked Haruka carefully to avoid receiving a second face full of snow. So he was caught completely off guard by the snowball that pelted him in the back of the head followed by a triumphant laugh from Syo.

Ren turned swiftly, packing a snowball as his own momentum forced him to fall on his side in the snow and launched a return shot at the short blonde, "You'll regret that, midget!"

Syo danced out of the way easily, abandoning his own bag to the snow. "You'll have to learn to aim first!"

Otoya laughed and dropped his bag, immediately making a beeline for Haruka's side, lobbing a snowball at Syo as he went. The snowball veered far from its intended target, but it did force Syo to take cover behind a tree. Otoya used the opportunity to duck behind a nearby bench with Haruka for cover, as they both fell to giggles and started forming more snowballs for ammunition.

Ren got up, a handful of unpacked snow in the palm of each gloved hand and jogged to Syo's tree, grinning widely. Syo glanced up from his own attempts to make an ammunition store just in time to meet Ren's eyes as he clapped the handfuls of snow to either side of Syo's face. Syo yowled in surprise and discomfort, stumbling out of his crouch to slam his back against the tree.

"Team up?" Ren's laugh changed his entire face, the joy reaching his eyes in a way that didn't always happen.

Syo's wolfish smile echoed Ren's and he found himself deeply relieved to see the elder boy so relaxed and genuinely happy, "You bet!"

A snowball hit the side of the tree and sent a spray of flakes over them. Syo poked his head out far enough to take aim and launched a snowball in return. Haruka's laugh was cut off abruptly by a yelp in response to the cold then more giggles and the sound of shuffling as she and Otoya maneuvered behind the bench.

"Hah!" Syo ducked back as Ren took his turn lobbing a snowball and he heard the wet smack and a grunt of surprise as the snow hit Otoya's jacket. Syo exchanged a high five with Ren as they both crouched down to gather more snowballs.

Syo was the first to make an attempt again, but just as he stuck his nose out, cold-gloved fingers snuck past the lip of his jacket-collar, yanking him backwards until he bumped against Ren's chest. A snowball zipped through the space he'd been in a moment before and he stared at the empty air for a long second before looking up to meet Ren's face.

The start of a frown tugged at the edge of Ren's smile, "You're welcome, squirt."

"Good call," Syo beamed up at him with a genuine smile. "Thanks for the save."

Ren's smile returned full force and he leaned around the tree to throw his snowball to no apparent effect. Both boys knelt down again, making more snowballs. Their heads bumped together to small bursts of laughter and their mingled breath made small clouds in the crisp air. There wasn't much point to talk, there was no strategy to be found here. They were just playing.

When they came up again, each popping out from either side of the trees and bushes they had been using for cover they were met with a barrage of snowballs from Haruka and Otoya who had stockpiled ammo on the bench seat and now stood next to it throwing projectiles in quick succession. After dropping a couple from their armloads out of surprise, Ren and Syo shrugged at each other then started running across the small clearing, returning the volley and trying to dodge the worst of the assault from their red-headed accomplices.

STARISH was playing like children, like siblings, and for the first time in months, there was no public image to consider.

* * *

Prompt: #014, Crystal Clear


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki picked up his yellow suitcase with the big Piyo-chan decal and turned, about to leave the apartment he shared with Syo when he froze, blinking at the mess that was Syo's bed. The sheets were wadded up leaving a corner of mattress exposed and the pillows had been piled haphazardly on top, including a couple of pillows from the couch.

"What on Earth," he started, when there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Are you prepared to head out, Natsuki?"

"Just a second, Masa!" Natsuki opened the door and wandered off to pull some last minute item from his closet, and Masato stepped over the threshold, looking around as if searching for extra bags.

Masato raised an eyebrow at the state of Syo's bed, "This is not normal for Syo, I hope?"

"Not at all! Syo-chan is usually very neat with his things. I wonder what happened?" Natsuki turned, now decked out with a Piyo-chan knit cap and matching scarf.

Masa favored him with a chagrined expression, "Isn't it a bit soon to put on your scarf?"

"But I'm excited! Aren't you?"

Masa sighed, bowing to the inevitable embarrassing train ride. The contrast of his practical navy and tan suitcase next to the yellow shining plastic of Natsuki's made the indulgence seem even more garish. How the second eldest of their group was so enamored of a children's show mascot was something he would never comprehend. "I am. It has been too long since we could all just be ourselves and together."

Natsuki hummed and nodded excitedly. "Tomo-chan and Tokiya are waiting for us, right?"

Masato smiled gently, however embarrassing it might be, he would not have his friends, his brothers in music, any other way. They each in their own way reminded him of the importance of being true to himself. "Yes. They'll meet us at the station. Let's go. Perhaps Syo will have a story for us about this mess once we arrive."

* * *

**Prompt:** #050. Writer's Choice: Merchandise


End file.
